Something real.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Harry's been having horrible nightmares. In the end of every dream, he keeps hearing a sweet voice singing a lullaby. What happends when one night he hears the same lullaby, sang by Ginny Weasley?


Something real.

A nightmare….. an horrible nightmare, with screams and cries and sadness, and his chest felt so tight…. His eyes were filled with tears that couldn't fall, he couldn't allow himself to let the tears to fall, because he might brake if he let his feelings down.

_Far where he was, above his head, he heard a cold voice that said:_

_- Kill the other one._

_Then, he heard a whispering second voice, that shouted into the night these words:_

_- Avada Kadevra!_

He had waken up after those words, incapable of remembering that true nightmare.

He had a song in his memory, but couldn't seem to remember it. And there was such a sweet voice, singing that lullaby so he could sleep…..

He wished he could remember.

The green-eyed boy fixed his emerald gaze on the ceiling of his room.

Yet, another nightmare. It had been almost the same. Except for one thing.

It was as if he had _Prior Incantato_ in his dream, because he kept reviving his worst nightmares.

He went from remembering the last true nightmare he had lived, the dead of Cedric Diggory. The way he almost got killed…. again.

Then, Harry remembered the awful dementors. The voice of his mother sounding like a thunder in his ears, in his memory. The idea of losing his godfather, the only familiar that really loved him.

Then, it was the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Ryddle, and the basilisk, and the feeling of lose that almost overwhelmed him when he thought he could lose Ginny Weasley.

After it was his first years on Hogwarts. Lord Voldermort and professor Quirrell, and the fact that he almost died.

Ten years of hate and fear and hunger and cold and a wish for a hug crossed his mind as a cold wind, suffocating his soul, his heart, and making him wish he was dead. 

Everything was better than being with the horrible Dursley.

Then… it was the worst. Or maybe the best. He couldn't decide which possibility was the best.

Didn't care to try.

_Soft hand on his own. Gathering him up into soft arms, into a soft lap against a soft chest. He could hear the calm heartbeat, that now sounded so sad for some reason. Everything around him was soft. So soft. Hazy and warm. Soft the rust-colored waves of hair that tickled his face softly. Soft her melting emerald eyes so like his own….. soft the kisses that she planted tenderly on his cheek and forehead…. soft the arms cradling him and murmuring soft wishes and soft songs an comforting him…. soft the tears that fell on his cheeks…_

_- Go away…_

_- Harry no.  Harry no. Harry no, please._

_- Go away, stupid girl….. go away….._

_- I'll do anything, please… Harry no!… please…_

_- Step aside….. step aside girl….._

_- Mercy! Please! He's just a baby! What harm can a baby make to you? Harry no, please! I'll do anything you want!_

_The arms around him where so tight that almost hurt him. The sweet voice now was filled with terror and panic, and the heart of his mother was beating franticly against his ears. The cold voice was scaring him. He was so scared….._

_Tears were falling on his head, wetting his dark unruly hair. Slowly he turned, fixing his green eyes at the monster in front of him._

_- You did not have to die yet, Lily.- said the cold voice. But then his voice raised to a cruel laughter_

_- No…no…no…_

_- Aveda Kadevra!_

_- EXPELLIARMUS!_

_Green light….. green light everywhere….. green light blinding him, making a sweet voice cry in pain….._

Then, he had wake up, feeling as if he had seen an angel and had lost it before realizing the miracle that was beside him.

He was scared. He hadn't want to wake up. And then, when he saw her, he remembered his encounter with the Mirror of Erised

He lifted his shaking form from the bed, sweat trickling down his forehead, making his scar shine in the pale moonlight that entered from the window.

Harry sighed, cleaning the sweat with his hand. The only good thing of the nightmare, if it could be called  'good' was that the scar hadn't hurt him. The last thing that he needed was to be in contact with Voldermort again.

Knowing that sleep wasn't coming easy, he decided to go to de Gryffindor common room, and wait 'til dawn there.

When he arrived to the stairs, he heard a soft tune….. someone was humming something. Something that made his chest tighten really, really fast.

- You, that are living with me

this last moments

I don't want to see you cry…..

He walked down the stairs slowly, making an effort for keeping his breathing steady, as if he was under his Invisibility Cloak.

There was someone in the Common  Room. That person –he still couldn't see him/her- was sitting by the fire, wrapped on a green and red blanket.

- No, keep that tear for going out

that it stays, that it doesn't fall down

I don't want to see it roll…..

The girl had rust colored hair, that in the fire light seemed to gain life and dance, and it glimmered on her shoulders. And it shimmered like if it was the fire.

Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

When he saw her, he forgot that the last step of the stair was broken, and it cracked softly, making Ginny to turn, and then, he was discovered.

- Harry…..

He saw the soft blush spreading on her cheeks, making her to look like an angel. He wasn't even sure if he had ever saw her like that. Or if he had noticed how beautiful she was. If he hadn't, then he really needed his glasses. 

How could he possibly ignored the way her hair curled at the ends, how the red curls spread all over her body, making her look like a fragile doll? Or that her eyes were like sweet, sweet honey, and that he could get lost in them? Or the way the breath escaped from her cherry red lips?

- Harry, are you okay?

It was her voice that broke his dream. He watched her again, and barely nodded, still watching her. She stood, and went near him, and her hand touched his face slowly, worry shown in her pretty face.

- You have a little fever….. would you like to go with Miss Pomfrey?

He shook his head, still dazed by her presence, and her aroma….. it waked memories that had been long ago buried in his mind.

- You were singing – It was the first thing he could think to say. Another soft blush covered her cheeks, and she nodded, smiling shyly. 

- I didn't know you were there. If I knew, I probably wouldn't have…

- Then, I'm glad you didn't knew. You have a beautiful voice…..

She blushed again, and it was then when he noticed the way her hand was still on his cheek. 

The hand was so soft….. like silk. Once he had felt something that was just as soft….. and it had been also a caress…..

And also the voice….. in another person, with another voice, but still it had been so soft….. the song coming from another mouth….. but the feeling had been the same…..

- That song….. what was it?

Ginny seemed startled, and then she found where her hand was, and slowly, as if she didn't wanted to take it of were it was, she took her hand. Harry had wanted to shout. To stop her. Now, his face seemed so cold without her touch…

- Excuse me?

- The song…. the one you were singing, what was it?

- A lullaby. My mom taught it to me when I was very little. She used to sing it for me and my brothers.

- Your mother?

But then….. how was it that he also knew the song? And how could the song had been singed by his mother?

- Well….. actually, is a Gryffindor tradition. But only for girls. It was started a long time ago. Seven graders teach it to the first graders, specially if the girls are muggle-born. As mom was here at Gryffindor, she taught me, but it had been a tradition since before my grandmother. Why do you ask?

He wasn't sure if he could tell her. She was Ginny, and before that night, they hadn't had a conversation before. Just small dialogues that were usually followed by her blushing. But… he wanted to tell her. So, so much… and, he couldn't tell his dreams to anyone else. Not to Ron, nor Hermione. Maybe Ginny would understand.

Sighing, he sat on the couch, facing the fire. Harry could feel her sitting next to him, and he could feel her gaze fixed on his face.

- I… I have been having this nightmares….. everything comes back, and I think I hear my mother's voice…. But then it comes Voldermort's voice, and…..

He didn't continue. Harry closed his eyes strongly, trying to forget the voice that was beginning to resound in his mind. He could feel the cold laughter….. the sweet voice crying in pain….

A soft hand on his own? He didn't remember that.

Harry opened his eyes and focused his green gaze to his hand. There was the small, soft, white hand of Ginny on his own, squeezing it softly.

-  I know. You don't have to worry- It was the only thing she said. Her eyes were full of concern, and when Harry saw her eyes, he understood that she had also had nightmares. And some were probably as scary as it were his.

- But….. every time they keep getting worst.

- You should fight them. –She said in a soft whisper. Her hand was still on his, and he could feel her body so near his…

- What do you mean?

- You should fight the nightmares. You can't fight the real persons, or Voldermort, but you can fight them in your dreams. 

- But how?

- You know how all those thing happened. Harry, you survived every single one of those task. You can do it.

- What if I never wake up?

She squeezed his hand a little harder, and her gaze stayed on the floor. He could almost see the blush on her cheeks.

- I…. I'll help you.

He turned to see her, her cinnamon eyes determined. But, how was she going to help him? Wondered Harry in his mind.

Author's note:

Okay. So I'm working on this. Maybe it's a lame fic, but I love Ginny-Harry couple! I didn't mean to leave a cliffhanger, but I have a MAJOR writer's block, so I cant continue from there. But mayyybe, with nice reviews, I can wake up my lazy inspiration. 

Also, if someone could help me as a beta reader…. I'm not an English talker nor writer. And this is actually the first fic I don't write first in Spanish and then in English. Please! Be nice with me! I'm sorry if I have orthographical –or better, horrorgrafical- mistakes. Or grammar. Please, don't flame.

It's pretty obvious that Harry Potter isn't mine, or do you think that If I was, I be sooo poor? Don't think so.

Mi mail is hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx, or hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com. Please, be gentle with me!

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
